By The Sea
by Ice-Song
Summary: Sora meets up with Riku on the beach shortly after they return home. Post KH2. Shounen Ai. RikuxSora.


It was cold and dark outside. Not cold in the 'freeze your ass off' way but the balmy temperature of the tropic island had dissipated into the sand and the breeze was enough to rack Sora's body with suppressed shivers. 

He had no idea why he was out walking so late at night. He had spent the whole day running around, greeting old friends and his family for the first time in two years. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was excitement or perhaps it was the strange feeling of being in his home after so long that made him feel the need to get up and walk around.

He made his way to the beach. The only place that hadn't changed in two years was the secret place that they had treasured so much. Trees were taller, houses were new, or re-done because of the unforgiving tropic weather and the sands had changed. Still, there was that familiar place, nestled just out of sight in the rocky face.

Sora smiled as he ran his hand over the old pictures that they had drawn on the walls. It seemed so long ago that he and Kairi had etched those doodles, and he remembered it like it had only happened that morning. He sighed happily at Kairi's addition and touched the crudely drawn star with his fingers. "You came here too?" a voice asked behind him.

Sora jumped and his keyblade appeared instantly between his outstretched hands and he whirled around. Riku held up his hands in mock defeat, his green eyes dancing with laughter. "Woah there, we're not under attack anymore, remember?"

Sora smiled sheepishly as he let the keyblade vanish. He rubbed the back of his spiky hair and shrugged in apology. "Sorry, it's habit."

Riku nodded wisely, knowing the feeling all too well. "It's hard to give up and forget, isn't it?" he asked softly.

Sora shrugged and walked over to where Riku was standing. "No," he said in reply. "It's not hard to give up, but forgetting…"

"Yeah," Riku sighed. "But then again, maybe it's better we never forget. Our memories are important things, Sora."

Sora gave Riku the silly little-boy grin he has grown so used to over the years. "Oh, I know," he said assuredly. "Believe me, I know."

Riku chuckled and nodded at the opening into the cave. "Want to take a walk?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure," Sora replied amiably and double-stepped in order to catch up with his friend. They exited the cave and walked with their backs to the cool breeze that was rolling over the island.

They walked side by side along the beach, neither one saying anything as the unseen waves cracked onto the beach. Sora wondered at first if he should start a conversation, but after a minute or two he decided against it. It was nice just being near Riku, especially after they had been apart for so long. He smiled to himself and linked his hands behind his head as they walked together.

Even though it was dark, Riku could practically feel Sora grin. After being with him for so long, it just came second nature to him to know what Sora was doing. He had learned at an early age if he didn't, then Sora was likely to get into trouble. "What?" he said with a small laugh of his own.

"I was just thinking…" Sora said dreamily.

"Did it hurt?" Riku teased.

Sora turned to Riku and pouted. Riku couldn't exactly see the pout, but he knew it was there. "Ha ha," Sora muttered.

Riku patted Sora on the shoulder in apology. "You were thinking?" he prompted.

"Right, I was thinking," Sora replied, his voice drifting off. "What would have happened if we stayed on that island?"

Riku blinked and looked thoughtful, even though Sora couldn't see it. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I…" he smiled. "I don't know, but I can say this. Even if we had stayed on that island, I would have been fine."

"Really?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded, "I said it before, didn't I? I wouldn't mind it, because you were there."

"Really?" Sora asked again.

Riku sighed in pretend irritancy. "Yes Sora, really."

Sora grinned, "So, spending the rest of your life on an island in god knows where with just me is fine?"

"Yes. But spending the rest of my life on an island in god knows where with you and Kairi and everyone else is better," he replied.

"Of course," Sora said truthfully. "Still, it's nice to know that you wouldn't mind it."

Riku shook his head amusedly and in the dim light of the stars Sora could see his hair moving back and forth. "What?" he asked, unlinking his hands and letting them drop hesitantly to his sides.

"You," Riku chuckled. "Just… you. It's amazing to think that such a naïve person saved not just one world, but them all."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, plainly confused.

"Sora," Riku said, stopping short and turning towards his friend.

Sora stopped abruptly and looked in the dark at the dim outline of his friend. Riku reached out and grabbed Sora's shoulders, guiding his friend through the dark towards him. "Y-yes?" Sora asked hesitantly.

Riku decided that his small flirting and hints were no longer enough. It was silly to think that Sora would even begin to catch on when Kairi had dumped much larger hints in his lap and he hadn't picked them up with so much as a look her way. The direct route was most certainly the case, and he really didn't mind that. He pulled Sora towards him and put a strong hand under the brunette's chin, lifting his face up towards his in the inky darkness.

Sora gulped but didn't fight it. He saw Riku's green eyes staring down at him and he merely relaxed in Riku's strong embrace and waited expectantly.

Riku took what he figured was as much of an invitation as he ever was going to get and leaned down to kiss Sora gently on the lips. Sora blinked, then he kissed back, hugging Riku tightly as he did so.

Riku broke the kiss but happily stayed in the brunette's embrace as the high tide began to wash around their feet. "That's what I mean," he said with a certain note of finality.

"Oh," Sora said softly. "I understand, I think."

Riku's lips twitched upwards in a smile and he leaned down for another kiss from Sora. The smaller boy happily obliged and leaned in, not caring one bit that his sneakers were getting wet or that the wind was now mercilessly whipping around his body. The chill in the air seemed to dissipate when it got close to the two boys.

Finally, after the tide was well around their ankles, Sora and Riku stepped up to higher ground. "I'd be happy to be stuck on any island with you for the rest of my life," Riku told Sora. "Just don't go and get sucked up in any more worldly adventures."

A small grin played on Sora's lips as he leaned in under Riku's arm. "I don't think I want to anymore. I couldn't handle another two years of not being with you and Kairi."

Riku nodded. "Yeah, it's easier if we just all stay together."

"That'd be nice," Sora said happily.

Riku breathed in the spicy scent that always seemed to hover around Sora. "Very nice," he said quietly as they walked along the beach. He looked to the side and watched as the first rays of the sun slipped above the horizon hesitantly. "Very nice indeed."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A one shot fluff for my boyfriend for his birthday. Happy Birthday, love and hope the rest of you enjoyed the ficcie.


End file.
